Clothes dryer is a commonly used household appliance. In order to operate convenient, the clothes dryer may be placed in upward state or in an upside-down state (a distance between a control panel and the ground can be reduced when the clothes dryer placed on a washing machine or fixedly mounted on a wall is upside down). Once the clothes dryer is disposed upside down, a plate membrane that is attached to the control panel is also upside down, which is inconvenient to the user.
In order to solve this problem, the original plate membrane needs to be removed, and a new plate membrane corresponding to the placement state of the clothes dryer needs to be pasted. Since the plate membrane is fixed by means of a glue, a large area of the glue may be left on the control panel and be removed differently when the plate membrane is removed from the control panel, which results in the problems that a large area of glue is left on the control panel and is difficult to clean, etc. The user will still face the problem when it is required to adjust the placement state of the clothes dryer during being used by the user, even if the manufactured product has not been pasted any plate membrane in advance and the user pastes the plate membrane corresponding to an actual mounting state.